Rivalry: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 100: Rivalry. This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,671 --> 00:00:07,645 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:52,684 --> 00:00:56,310 Vinga, Jeremie, sigues amable! Només vull nous poders a Lyoko! 3 00:00:57,186 --> 00:00:59,015 Ni tan sols uns mini làsers que surtin dels meus ulls? 4 00:00:59,015 --> 00:01:01,169 Deixa ďinsistir, no tinc temps per a poders. 5 00:01:01,751 --> 00:01:04,568 Tenim altres prioritats, et recordo que el XANA… 6 00:01:07,673 --> 00:01:08,531 Sí, està bé. 7 00:01:08,531 --> 00:01:10,061 Ho entenc. 8 00:01:10,061 --> 00:01:11,876 Parleu de Lyoko? 9 00:01:11,876 --> 00:01:14,251 Genial. Deﬁnitivament no us importo. 10 00:01:15,428 --> 00:01:19,501 Yumi, puc parlar dos segons amb tu, si us plau? Tinc una bona idea per la nostra presentació. 11 00:01:21,426 --> 00:01:23,565 Bé, nois, he de marxar. Em crida el deure. 12 00:01:39,478 --> 00:01:40,851 Ulrich, endevina què. 13 00:01:40,851 --> 00:01:43,583 Tinc una cosa al meu cap amb ľElodie, aquella noia rossa. 14 00:01:43,583 --> 00:01:45,725 Ella no ho sap, però està boja per mi. 15 00:01:49,547 --> 00:01:51,627 Ei, m’escoltes? Per què estàs així? 16 00:01:52,548 --> 00:01:57,334 Estàs molt despistat últimament. És per en William, oi? 17 00:01:58,968 --> 00:02:01,268 Estic fart que sempre vulgui emportar-se la Yumi. 18 00:02:02,930 --> 00:02:06,198 Tu ťimagines tota una peŀlícula al teu cap. 19 00:02:06,198 --> 00:02:08,723 Només estan junts per assajar la seva presentació, i ja està. 20 00:02:09,085 --> 00:02:10,804 Sí, és clar… 21 00:02:11,098 --> 00:02:12,787 İ doncs, qui ho farà? 22 00:02:16,708 --> 00:02:18,397 Genial, hem acabat la introducció. 23 00:02:18,995 --> 00:02:20,431 Francament, m’has impressionat. 24 00:02:20,431 --> 00:02:23,498 Tu ja ho saps, dono tot de mi a ľhora de treballar en equip. 25 00:02:23,843 --> 00:02:26,015 Sóc ﬁable malgrat que els teus amics ho neguin. 26 00:02:27,530 --> 00:02:29,933 Bé, ens veiem després? He ďanar a entrenar. 27 00:02:29,933 --> 00:02:30,975 Sí, ens veiem. 28 00:02:41,496 --> 00:02:43,606 William, ťhas deixat alguna cosa? 29 00:02:50,312 --> 00:02:52,986 Deixa’m! He dit que em deixis‼ 30 00:03:00,909 --> 00:03:04,573 Elodie? Sóc jo, ľOdd. Sí, Della Robbia, ľúnic. 31 00:03:04,831 --> 00:03:08,239 Que et molesto? Està bé, et truco després. 32 00:03:09,265 --> 00:03:12,933 Un truc clàssic, ella no admet que li agrado. No podrà suportar seguir així. 33 00:03:16,702 --> 00:03:18,731 OH‼ Sóc jo o estan fent-se un petó just allà? 34 00:03:21,329 --> 00:03:22,310 El mataré. 35 00:03:23,565 --> 00:03:24,983 No és en William, és un espectre! 36 00:03:25,904 --> 00:03:26,580 Ajudeu-me! 37 00:03:28,988 --> 00:03:31,330 Yumi, estàs bé? Com et trobes? 38 00:03:32,273 --> 00:03:35,505 No et preocupis, som aquí. Estigues amb ella, jo m’encarrego ďun assumpte. 39 00:03:35,505 --> 00:03:36,316 Està bé. 40 00:03:46,656 --> 00:03:49,837 Vine, noi, estic ple de codis. 41 00:03:56,102 --> 00:03:58,664 Jeremie? Hem estat atacats per un espectre, la Yumi ha estat tocada. 42 00:03:58,886 --> 00:04:01,047 Està bé, estigues amb ella. Vaig amb ľAelita. 43 00:04:28,036 --> 00:04:29,953 Estàs bé, Yumi? 44 00:04:30,161 --> 00:04:32,435 Haig de dir-te que he tingut dies millors. 45 00:04:32,766 --> 00:04:34,170 İ ľUlrich on és? 46 00:04:34,170 --> 00:04:37,330 Ľhem deixat al parc. Està divertint-se amb ľespectre ďen William. 47 00:04:37,330 --> 00:04:40,125 No podem perdre temps. Aneu als escàners. 48 00:04:40,330 --> 00:04:41,078 Sí! 49 00:04:41,120 --> 00:04:42,635 Yumi, et trobes bé com per fer-ho? 50 00:04:48,952 --> 00:04:51,119 No et preocupis, a Lyoko no ho sentiràs. 51 00:05:01,313 --> 00:05:02,861 İnicio procés de virtualització. 52 00:05:03,204 --> 00:05:04,707 Escanejo ľOdd. 53 00:05:07,610 --> 00:05:08,953 Escanejo la Yumi. 54 00:05:10,600 --> 00:05:12,143 Escanejo ľAelita. 55 00:05:21,112 --> 00:05:22,210 Virtualització! 56 00:05:31,975 --> 00:05:36,399 Estic bé. Em trobo normal del tot. Jeremie, saps alguna cosa de ľUlrich? 57 00:05:36,399 --> 00:05:38,567 Res, tracto de trucar-lo. 58 00:05:38,794 --> 00:05:43,060 Mentrestant, aneu a la torre. Està a 72 graus a ľest. 59 00:05:43,601 --> 00:05:45,038 Ens envies els nostres vehicles? 60 00:05:45,319 --> 00:05:46,821 Està fet. 61 00:05:59,312 --> 00:06:00,463 Alguna cosa em molesta. 62 00:06:00,463 --> 00:06:04,030 És estrany que no puguis veure la diferència entre en William de debò i ľespectre. 63 00:06:06,136 --> 00:06:07,471 Odd, prou! 64 00:06:07,471 --> 00:06:10,138 İ pregunto, el XANA fa bons petons? 65 00:06:10,138 --> 00:06:12,589 No sé per què encara no ťhe desvirtualitzat. 66 00:06:15,406 --> 00:06:18,597 Genial. Per què no es vol divertir ningú? 67 00:06:21,048 --> 00:06:22,164 Què passa, Ulrich? 68 00:06:22,501 --> 00:06:26,456 ĽOdd, ľAelita i la Yumi van cap a la torre. Ho estàs fent bé? 69 00:06:27,021 --> 00:06:29,083 Per ara sí, però aneu de pressa! 70 00:06:29,927 --> 00:06:33,121 Bé, Stern, entrenant a ľhora del dinar. 71 00:06:36,563 --> 00:06:43,105 Vinga, Dunbar, vinga, mou les cames! Si no ho fas, no el guanyaràs. 72 00:06:49,642 --> 00:06:51,884 Tot està bé, Jeremie, podem veure la torre. 73 00:06:55,883 --> 00:06:58,524 Aneu amb compte, apareixen monstres a la pantalla! 74 00:07:17,640 --> 00:07:18,674 Compte, Yumi! 75 00:07:31,503 --> 00:07:33,443 Hi ha alguna cosa, no ho entenc. 76 00:07:36,482 --> 00:07:38,171 Des ďon vénen aquests trets? 77 00:07:38,171 --> 00:07:40,344 No ho sé, però hem ďanar a un lloc segur. 78 00:07:45,672 --> 00:07:48,656 Jeremie, ens pots dir quants monstres veus a la pantalla? 79 00:07:49,332 --> 00:07:51,859 Tres, en veig tres. 80 00:07:56,000 --> 00:07:58,346 Llavors tenim un gran problema, perquè només en veig dos. 81 00:08:02,783 --> 00:08:06,631 Odd, el tercer monstre… és invisible! 82 00:08:07,960 --> 00:08:10,414 On està amagant-se aquesta punyetera taràntula? 83 00:08:11,043 --> 00:08:11,708 Ulrich? 84 00:08:11,708 --> 00:08:16,259 Jeremie, alguna cosa nova? Perquè no sé si podré seguir aguantant això durant més temps. 85 00:08:16,632 --> 00:08:17,943 No et preocupis, gairebé hi són. 86 00:08:21,916 --> 00:08:23,522 Haig de marxar, em segueix. 87 00:08:31,378 --> 00:08:32,444 Doneu-vos pressa! 88 00:08:34,534 --> 00:08:36,084 ĽUlrich està en problemes. 89 00:08:36,708 --> 00:08:39,335 Què graciós! De debò? Fem el que podem! 90 00:08:51,650 --> 00:08:54,290 Vaja, ara travesses parets? 91 00:08:55,183 --> 00:08:56,912 Sempre he somiat amb aquest moment. 92 00:08:57,961 --> 00:08:59,367 Ulrich, què collons estàs fent? 93 00:09:01,401 --> 00:09:03,775 — William? — Sí, jo mateix. Qui creies que era? 94 00:09:04,815 --> 00:09:07,651 És que hi ha un espectre amb la teva forma que em persegueix fa estona. 95 00:09:07,868 --> 00:09:10,762 Un espectre? Espera, això vol dir que els altres són a Lyoko? 96 00:09:15,433 --> 00:09:17,782 Aelita, llança un camp ďenergia cap al lloc ďon vénen els trets. 97 00:09:17,782 --> 00:09:20,484 Què? Conﬁa en mi, tinc una idea. 98 00:09:42,213 --> 00:09:43,484 Sí! 99 00:09:43,921 --> 00:09:46,387 Això demostra que ja no sóc un Guerrer de Lyoko, oi? 100 00:09:46,387 --> 00:09:49,183 Ja hem parlat ďaixò, no pertanys més al nostre grup. 101 00:09:49,183 --> 00:09:50,463 Ets massa presumit. 102 00:09:50,463 --> 00:09:52,778 Ah, sí? Jo diria que tens por a la competència. 103 00:10:24,738 --> 00:10:26,439 Segueix, que et cobriré! 104 00:10:32,785 --> 00:10:35,472 Odd, estem amb diﬁcultats! Estàs al costat de la torre. 105 00:10:35,472 --> 00:10:37,740 Vinga, tu també la pots desactivar! 106 00:10:38,306 --> 00:10:41,020 Per què jo? Odio entrar a les torres! 107 00:10:41,382 --> 00:10:43,367 Odd, calla i vés! 108 00:11:53,340 --> 00:11:56,072 — Odd, no pots anar més ràpid? — Està bé, ja vaig! 109 00:11:57,042 --> 00:11:58,980 Està bé, no és tan difícil. 110 00:12:02,200 --> 00:12:04,573 Molt bé, ara haig ďintroduir el codi. 111 00:12:22,681 --> 00:12:26,089 Jo diria que si no hagués atravessat ďaquella manera el punyeter mur, 112 00:12:26,324 --> 00:12:29,483 al nostre amic Ulrich no li haurien quedat més codis. Res. 113 00:12:29,712 --> 00:12:32,698 No cantis victòria, crec que ľespectre ha causat masses danys. 114 00:12:33,447 --> 00:12:34,987 Molt bé, activaré el procés. 115 00:12:39,418 --> 00:12:42,839 — He perdut més codis dels que em pensava. — Ara sabrem quants codis té el XANA. 116 00:12:46,951 --> 00:12:49,217 75%? Això és massa! 117 00:12:49,217 --> 00:12:50,780 El XANA intenta guanyar poder. 118 00:12:51,144 --> 00:12:55,294 De totes maneres, ara hauré ďanar amb compte quan les noies estiguin amb mi. Perquè mai se sap. 119 00:12:58,150 --> 00:13:01,658 Haig ďanar amb en William, haig ďacabar la presentació. 120 00:13:09,707 --> 00:13:12,113 Bé, m’aniré a relaxar-me una mica. M’anirà bé. 121 00:13:14,301 --> 00:13:15,925 No creieu que avui ľUlrich està una mica estrany? 122 00:13:15,925 --> 00:13:19,508 Es ľefecte secundari ďen William. Veure’n dos en un mateix dia ha generat un desastre al seu cap. 123 00:13:19,780 --> 00:13:22,601 Bé, nois, això no és tot. Tinc un assumpte pendent. 124 00:13:25,183 --> 00:13:26,513 Hola, Elodie? 125 00:13:26,513 --> 00:13:29,631 Sí, sóc ľOdd. Ja ho saps, Della Robbia. 126 00:13:30,037 --> 00:13:32,225 Estic molestant-te de nou? 127 00:13:32,756 --> 00:13:34,681 Saps? M’agraden les noies ocupades. 128 00:13:45,574 --> 00:13:49,010 Quina coincidència, jo també estic una mica ocupat avui. 129 00:13:50,652 --> 00:13:52,246 Què collons…? 130 00:13:58,058 --> 00:14:00,619 Com ha aconseguit el XANA llançar un atac tan ràpid? 131 00:14:02,093 --> 00:14:04,142 — Hem ďavisar els altres. — Jo me n’ocupo. 132 00:14:10,578 --> 00:14:12,672 Ho sento, el meu està igual. 133 00:14:12,672 --> 00:14:14,251 Hem ďanar a Lyoko, i ràpid. 134 00:14:14,251 --> 00:14:16,983 Sí, però tenim un petit problema. No podem tornar a Lyoko en 12 hores. 135 00:14:18,703 --> 00:14:21,673 — Encara tenim ľUlrich, però no crec que pugui ell sol. — İ doncs, quina és la solució? 136 00:14:21,673 --> 00:14:22,421 En William? 137 00:14:22,421 --> 00:14:25,985 En William? Estàs boja! Tu ja saps que ell no és de conﬁança. 138 00:14:26,313 --> 00:14:28,247 ĽAelita té raó. A més, no tenim una altra opció. 139 00:14:46,888 --> 00:14:49,261 — El XANA ha llançat un atac. — Ja saps que existeixen els mòbils. 140 00:14:49,261 --> 00:14:52,432 Ara ja no. El XANA intenta bloquejar totes les línies telefòniques. 141 00:14:52,432 --> 00:14:55,433 Ja ens ha atacat un espectre. No és suﬁcient? Els altres ho saben? 142 00:14:56,433 --> 00:14:56,869 Ells avisaran en William per anar amb tu a Lyoko. 143 00:14:59,090 --> 00:15:02,344 En William? No, espera, és una bogeria. No hi ha una altra opció? 144 00:15:29,396 --> 00:15:32,369 49 graus a ľoest, sector de les muntanyes. 145 00:16:13,042 --> 00:16:14,181 Oh, no! 146 00:16:37,241 --> 00:16:39,045 Ulrich, ets un descentrat. 147 00:16:39,281 --> 00:16:42,327 Estàs fent el mateix pel que culpes en William. Estàs actuant en solitari! 148 00:16:43,499 --> 00:16:45,415 Només tu pots desactivar la torre. 149 00:16:45,415 --> 00:16:48,818 Si et desvirtualitzen, no podrem fer res contra ľatac del XANA. 150 00:16:51,361 --> 00:16:52,535 Ulrich, em sents? 151 00:16:52,798 --> 00:16:54,532 Ulrich, respon! 152 00:16:55,553 --> 00:16:58,644 Així que només em cridareu quan les coses estiguin al límit? 153 00:16:58,644 --> 00:17:01,428 William, no tenim temps per a discutir-ho. Realment necessitem la teva ajuda. 154 00:17:01,706 --> 00:17:03,457 Per què hauria de dir que sí? 155 00:17:03,696 --> 00:17:05,756 Perquè ľUlrich està sol i en perill. 156 00:17:06,191 --> 00:17:10,292 Tens raó. De totes maneres, ell no ho pot fer sol. 157 00:17:33,052 --> 00:17:35,702 — Ell ja està a Lyoko? — Ho sento, he tractat ďimpedir-ho. 158 00:17:35,702 --> 00:17:37,537 Ell diu que jo sóc ľúnic que actua en solitari? 159 00:17:37,537 --> 00:17:39,540 William, vés als escàners. 160 00:17:39,670 --> 00:17:41,121 No podem perdre ni un segon. 161 00:17:57,457 --> 00:17:59,602 Jeremie, em podries enviar la moto, si us plau? 162 00:17:59,848 --> 00:18:03,133 Uau, la moto? Crec que hi ha algú que no es posarà content per això. 163 00:18:03,348 --> 00:18:04,523 No és el meu problema. 164 00:18:32,984 --> 00:18:34,533 Què coi fas amb la meva moto? 165 00:18:34,784 --> 00:18:36,513 Quina rebuda més encantadora! 166 00:18:37,560 --> 00:18:40,278 Llavors… Tenia el pressentiment que no ho podries fer tu sol. 167 00:18:40,278 --> 00:18:41,317 Oh, de debò? 168 00:18:45,167 --> 00:18:47,782 Ulrich, què fas? És massa arriscat! 169 00:19:00,172 --> 00:19:03,266 Molt bé, ho entenc. Vols jugar? 170 00:19:23,614 --> 00:19:24,786 Estàs content? 171 00:19:24,786 --> 00:19:26,945 Què intenten fer els dos? 172 00:19:26,945 --> 00:19:28,850 Si em pregunteu, crec que juguen a veure qui té ľespasa millor. 173 00:19:31,148 --> 00:19:33,725 Nois, concentreu-vos i deixeu de discutir. 174 00:19:41,884 --> 00:19:43,279 Algun dia et trobaré a faltar. 175 00:20:01,331 --> 00:20:04,234 Jeremie, desvirtualitza’l abans que caigui al Mar digital! 176 00:20:04,234 --> 00:20:06,585 Sí, però si ho faig, ningú podrà desactivar la torre. 177 00:20:16,239 --> 00:20:18,105 Jeremie, desvirtualitza’l! 178 00:20:24,401 --> 00:20:25,879 Dóna’m la mà! 179 00:20:43,258 --> 00:20:44,258 Gràcies. 180 00:20:48,495 --> 00:20:50,577 Crec que tens una torre per desactivar. 181 00:21:55,629 --> 00:21:58,007 Nois, realment ho heu aconseguit! Sense tu no ho hauríem aconseguit. 182 00:22:00,778 --> 00:22:03,809 Realment ho sento. Jo… No hauria ďhaver estat així. 183 00:22:04,029 --> 00:22:06,324 No va ser res seriós, només hi ha rivalitat entre vosaltres. 184 00:22:06,324 --> 00:22:07,495 A tothom li passa. 185 00:22:09,933 --> 00:22:12,440 Sí, funcionen! Ara podem tornar al negoci. 186 00:22:12,440 --> 00:22:16,545 Elodie, destrueix la teva agenda, ľOdd està de tornada! 187 00:22:17,121 --> 00:22:18,309 Jeremie, et trobes bé? 188 00:22:18,309 --> 00:22:19,547 Només és que això em preocupa. 189 00:22:19,547 --> 00:22:22,436 El XANA segueix feble però cada dia incrementa les forces. 190 00:22:22,827 --> 00:22:24,999 Està clar que vol tornar a controlar la xarxa mundial. 191 00:22:24,932 --> 00:22:28,259 Si voleu la meva opinió, no crec que nosaltres puguem contra el XANA. 192 00:22:28,478 --> 00:22:30,368 Que us sembla afegir un nou Guerrer de Lyoko? 193 00:22:30,571 --> 00:22:32,247 No ho sé, ho hauria de pensar. 194 00:22:33,340 --> 00:22:35,260 És una broma, és clar que m’agradaria! 195 00:22:36,090 --> 00:22:37,918 Estic agraït per tornar al grup. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Rivalry